legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosso22
Rosso22 is an Artisan and a long-time LEGO fan who joined the LEGO Message Boards in 2002 but didn't post much at all because he was too young to understand how everything worked. After The Great Migration in 2005 he made a new account on August 1st, 2007 and has been active on it since late 2011. Seeing that he is half-American-half-Italian and that his spelling wasn't very good, Alemas decided to "adopt him for his own good". Since the adoption Rosso has improved in spelling, has become more active and is slowly becoming more known on the MBs. His goal was to reach Artisan, seeing as he thinks that at that rank he will finally be considered a "famous" user. He is very active in the Message Boards Forum and the Star Wars Roleplay Subforum. He is also known as a very nice user who will post pictures onto this wiki for other users. He currently has over 1,564+ posts and 0 studs. His current signature is: ₮ℎℯ ℑʈαℓίαη Roleplay He is currently only active in the Star Wars Roleplay subforum. He joined the Sith HQ XI and then the Sith Academy of Alchemy. In this roleplay he is a Sith Sorcerer student and is trying to become a Sith master. Just like in the normal MBs he's determined to become well-known in the Star Wars roleplay. He named his roleplay Minifig "Darth Drakon" after his main minifigure on LEGO Universe. Roleplay History Drakon (Rosso22) joined the Sith HQ after Jaden Crow (IndyAJD) fought him and saw he had potential as a Sith. Shortly after joining, Darth Fuzuren (MinifigDesigner) advised him to look for a master in the Sith HQ and suggested that he learn the secrets of Sith Alchemy, so Drakon quickly joined the Sith Academy of Alchemy and chose to become a Sith Sorcerer. After a few days of training, the Sith launched an attack on the Jedi HQ and Drakon took part in it. As soon as the battle started Drakon requested that Darth Fuzuren be his master, and the Sith accepted. He also met a Jedi (8ObiWan88) during the battle that tried to "Purge" the Dark Side from him and turn him into a jedi. His master, Fuzuren, and a few other Sith confronted the Jedi while Drakon went through an identity crisis. Caught between Sith and Jedi, Drakon had a moment of madness and tried to confront everyone in the room, declaring he was not some weapon to be fought over. His master then reasured him that he saw Drakon not as a weapon, but as a friend and an ally. This caused a huge movement in Drakon's soul and he produced a huge explosion, knocking everyone away but exhausting him. As he was passing out he muttered that he was back with the Dark Side. The leader of the HQ himself (Dude777477) took Drakon back to the Sith HQ where he recovered and continued his normal Sith training with Darth Fuzuren and his Sith sorcery training with Darth Sacer (Nautilus888). After not too long Fuzuren gave Drakon his final Sith test which was to fight 10 Technobeasts, but after Drakon did this Fuzuren revealed that he would also fight him. Drakon successfully beat Fuzuren and his master took him to a clearing on Dromund Kass and dubbed him a Sith Master. After this Aldris (MinifigDesigner changed his Roleplay profile and his Roleplay name, (thus becoming Aldris instead of Fuzuren) and gave him a secret gift. A rogue Sith (Micahstone) then appeared in the HQ and decided to train Aldris in the "Real" Sith arts. Drakon then began asking him Sith questions and following him, until the Sith snapped and the two had a short confrontation which ended with them leaving each other to not "Make a mess". Drakon then participated in the defence of the Sith academy of Alchemy from the attack of the Commandos but when the Sith leader (Dude777477) told the Sith to attack the Commandos HQ to get revenge, Drakon refused stating that it was a pointless war that would get them nowhere. After Drakon's protest many other Sith protested and so the Sith leader called off the battle and returned to the Sith HQ. Drakon has since asked if he could help at the base, and if he could continue his Sorcerer training Fun Facts *He hates being considered a newbie. *He is trying to set a new record of going the longest time without using emotes Category:Artisan Category:0 studs Category:Users Category:2007 Category:Wiki Members Category:Good Articles